


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Feels, Blackmail, Hurt sehun, I'm Sorry Sehun, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lu Han-centric, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Other, Protective Lu Han, Sad Ending, Sad Oh Sehun, Silence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhappy Ending, Whump, Worried EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Undisclosed
Series: SM Family Whump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**1:45 PM**

There was something going on with Exo's maknae,Luhan just knew it.

Sehun had been acting weird lately.He was more jumpy than before and he would always leave the room before a conversation would start and he spent almost all of their off days in the bathroom.

And Luhan was starting to get seriously worried about him.


End file.
